Reboot
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: OS Matt POV. Matt a supporté l'attente solitaire, pendant quatre ans, du retour de Mello. Dans le manga. Sauf que la réalité aurait pu être bien différente : entre l'attente et le néant, on finit parfois par vouloir arrêter, et reprendre à zéro : Reboot


**Titre : Reboot.**

**Pairing : Matt centric**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**Alors alors. C'est parti.**

**Un peu de blabla inutile avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Je vais essayer de faire court...**

**Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, pour des dizaines de raisons plus ou moins sensées. Ce texte date du mois d'août. Greengrin, une fanfictionneuse aussi connue sur Deviantart pour ses nombreux dessins, m'avait demandé un OS sur Matt. On en parlait à trois sur MSN (conférence au sommet entre geeks) et le thème devait être... quelque chose du genre...**

**Greengrin : je voudrais un OS où Mattie se fait plaisir**

**Kyouki : quel genre ?**

**Greengrin : smexy et original !**

**Ça aurait dû être un OS humoristique, à la plume fine et élancée. Anders est très douée à ce jeu, et je la déteste pour ça XD entends mon cri de haine, chère amie XD moi j'y arrive juste dans de mini-drabbles, et je n'ai même pas tenté l'expérience sur des pairings deathnotiens.  
Voici le contexte. Évidemment, mon goût pour le fourmillement dans les pensées sombres et la mise à nu des sentiments cachés m'a encore conduite à quelque chose de... enfin, vous allez voir.**

**Coolintello, où plutôt devrais-je dire LullabyofDeath, c'est ta review et la réponse que j'y ai faite qui m'ont donné l'envie, spontanément, de publier ce texte aujourd'hui.**

**Un énorme merci à Greedgrin qui a décidé d'en faire un doujin, et dont les dessins sont parfaitement en osmose avec mes mots. Je t'aime XD**

**...**

**Bien, au sujet plus avant de cet OS. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit pour l'expliquer, c'est :**

**"Parce que ça aurait pu se passer comme ça. Aussi. Enfin dans ma tête. C'est ma vision de Matt, après tout."**

**C'est effectivement ma vision de Matt. Dans son appart, seul, après la Wammy's, après Mello. **

**Dans le manga, j'ai toujours été perplexe devant la témérité presque pugnace de Matt. Je l'ai imaginé attendant jour après jour, année après année, le retour de Mello. Un brin romancé, mas ceux qui m'ont déjà lue savent à quel point j'aime exaspérer les sentiments pour y détruire tout romantisme. Car la fatalité du monde de death note et l'hybris qui y flotte comme une atmosphère oppressante ne laisse nulle place à la survie de sentiments comme l'amour. Les surhommes n'ont pas ce genre de faiblesses. Y'a guère que le Hercule de Walt Disney pour essayer de nous en convaincre (oui je m'en vais, très loin XD).**

**Donc, pour moi, le fait qu'ils se retrouvent constitue un petit miracle à lui tout seul. Sauf que je ne crois pas aux miracles... alors j'ai laissé ma réalité métaphorique et branlante les rattraper. Advienne que pourra.**

**Enjoy**.

* * *

Le silence.

Avez-vous déjà observé le silence ? Cette sensation que tout s'est figé autour de vous. L'idée que votre univers s'est endormi, brusquement, sans vraiment savoir si cette inertie va prendre fin. Le silence est là, il pèse de tout son poids à l'intérieur de moi, il m'ankylose et me cloue au sol de ma propre existence.

Le silence me terrifie.

Pourtant les sons résonnent dans mes oreilles : ma console en pause attend patiemment un regain d'intérêt; la télévision vocifère des pixels dans le vide, criards et sonores; le minuteur du micro-ondes est descendu à zéro. Ces bruits glissent mollement sur moi sans m'atteindre.

Je n'entends pas : je suis plongé dans le silence. Englouti par sa masse, écrasé, noyé, je m'y suis enfoncé à perdre haleine.

Paraîtrait que le néant aide à oublier.

...

Conneries.

J'ai voulu oublier. On m'a dit que c'était facile et je me suis accroché à cette volonté, j'y ai planté mes ongles jusqu'au sang. Seulement voilà, l'oubli est du genre récalcitrant. Mes espoirs ont fondu sous mes doigts comme un nuage d'illusions, et je suis tombé dans cet océan de silence.

Alors j'ai coulé dans les profondeurs de ma solitude. Lentement, sans retenue, j'ai regardé le chemin disparaître de ma vue.

J'ai arrêté de penser.

C'est très facile en revanche, de se mettre en pause : mes journées sont chargées de non-activité. Je joue beaucoup, planté devant mes écrans. Je me focalise sur des personnages en quête et des courses de voitures, je m'y insère, je ne fais plus qu'un avec la machine. À défaut d'autre chose.

Mon studio est jonché d'emballages vides, de bouteilles en plastique, de disques épars. La lumière des lampadaires inonde la pièce où je vis depuis la rue. Tout ce bordel qui crée mon quotidien brille et rutile dans l'obscurité. Seul mon ordinateur est éteint, depuis ce matin.

Un virus l'a fait planter, j'ai dû défragmenter le disque dur. Tout effacer. C'est ce qu'on appelle un Hard Reboot. Ça arrive parfois.

Il est vide maintenant, vierge de toute erreur. Une boîte de néant nourrie à l'électricité.

D'habitude, je surfe sur le net. Mais il y a tellement à réinstaller, je ne m'en sens pas le courage. Après tout il est cinq heures du matin.

Le courage, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui cherchent corps et âme, contre vents et marées.

Moi je suis du genre à attendre et espérer.

J'ai arrêté de penser. Mais l'espoir est resté.

...

C'est plutôt con, hein ? Ça va quand même faire trois ans. Faudrait que je me réveille. Que j'émerge. Mais pour voir quoi ?

Je suis tombé. J'ai perdu ma route des yeux, je me suis perdu en chemin. Je ne sais plus d'où je viens, j'ignore où je pourrais aller.

Je voulais t'oublier, et j'ai oublié ce que je suis.

C'est facile de se perdre, aussi. Tu m'as lâché la main, continuant à courir. Et moi je t'ai regardé t'éloigner, de plus en plus loin. Ton image est devenue floue à mesure que je chutais, puis tout s'est mélangé dans cette mer de solitude. Tu ne t'es pas retourné.

Le ciel a disparu.

Et je continue d'attendre. Mon corps se borne à survivre, je me shoote aux jeux vidéo et à l'herbe, ces joints sur lesquels j'arrête pas de tirer depuis une heure. Ça me permet d'entendre quelques trucs : des bribes de souvenirs qui bruissent faiblement et parviennent à mon cerveau en même temps que la fumée. L'herbe bleue, comme tes yeux. Je les rêve, noirs d'un orage intérieur, ne demandant qu'à exploser dans une valse déchaînée. C'est un peu comme si on dansait, tous les deux, sur des pas qui faisaient notre vie. Sauf que la valse se danse à deux, et nous étions trois : toi, moi et ton hybris. Un, deux, trois; un, deux, trois. Plutôt fatal comme triptyque : j'ai été rappelé à ma condition, je suis retombé tandis que toi tu t'envolais. Comme un Ange, mais un Ange Déchu . On n'abandonne pas ses fidèles, Mello.

Sinon les dieux s'oublient.

...

Malgré tout, je continue d'attendre. De t'attendre.

Si j'osais, je dirais que tu es un mauvais dieu. Tu m'as planté là comme on abandonne un chien sur le bord de la route, livré à moi même alors que je voyais le monde à travers tes yeux.

Si j'osais vraiment, je dirais que je t'en veux. Mais tu me manques trop pour ça. La colère fait réfléchir, et j'ai arrêté. J'ai tout arrêté, sauf de rêver. La faute à l'herbe, sans doute. J'en ai sûrement trop pris ce soir. Je te vois encore là, assis sur moi, me surplombant de toute ta fière et haute stature. Peint de nacre et de miel. Tu parais encore plus surréel ainsi, sans vêtements, couvert de lumière. Moi en dessous, je suis ton ombre, accrochée à ta peau et ne demandant qu'à te suivre. Qui aurait crû que tu pouvais m'en arracher ?

Tu t'es défait de moi. C'était cruel, Mello, plus d'un en aurait perdu la foi. Peut-être était-ce un test ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis défoncé, allongé sur mon lit comme une larve décérébrée. Mais juste pour cette fois, je veux bien penser.

À toi, évidemment : à qui d'autre ? À toi sur moi, qui danse dans la lumière, nu et déroutant. C'est beau, Mello, de te regarder. C'est bon de te sentir. Sur moi, en moi, partout. Regarde-nous : nos corps se cherchent et s'attirent, dressés, complémentaires. Une querelle langoureuse à laquelle tu t'offres en la dominant de tout ton orgueil. Farouche, Mello, malgré tes caresses provocantes qui glissent sur moi comme un cutter sur du papier. Ces ongles noirs qui me marquent d'un amour sanglant. J'aurais aimé que tu les plantes au plus profond de mon être, pour ne plus jamais me lâcher.

S'il n'y avait que tes mains, peut être n'aurais-je pas totalement sombré. Mais il y a tes yeux qui me fixent et m'emprisonnent, qui s'emplissent d'un désir aveuglant. Perles de nuit qui éclairaient ma route. Tu étais mon phare, Mello, mon voyage et ma destination. Mais pour l'heure tu es ma houle et je me laisse porter, ondulant au rythme de cette valse aquatique que tu déchaînes juste pour moi. Pour nous.

Et tu me prends, encore, plus vite, plus fort, plus fort ! Je t'aspire et te serre, te garde, t'assimile, et ça fait mal, un peu, mais c'est bon, c'est si bon quand tu te perds en moi rien qu'une seconde, quand ton souffle s'asphyxie, lourd et grave de ce plaisir qui nous transcende et nous connecte. C'est ça l'amour, Mello, c'est mon adoration qui te propulse au septième ciel dans un cri étouffé.

Et tu retombes contre moi, moi qui suis resté en bas dans les méandres de mon émerveillement. Tu me rejoins dans les affres de mon culte, comme une récompense. J'ai droit à un baiser. Un baiser fait de langue et de dents, dardée, acérées, vampirique, et tu t'enfonces toujours plus en moi, sans une once de répit, et je sens tes doigts venir pincer mon nez tandis que ma bouche t'appartient. Ma tête tourne, Mello, je gémis sur tes lèvres, mon cœur pulse à exploser et mes bras te serrent, de plus en plus faiblement. Je m'arrime à tes yeux, excité, effrayé, abandonné. Ça te plaît de me savoir à ta merci, impuissant et dévasté devant le sadisme de ta volonté. Mais le plaisir se déverse en moi et tu t'écartes corps et âme, me laissant seul dans ma jouissance, seul avec ce sourire narquois qui me mord le bout du nez.

Même tes sourires font mal, Mello. Mais bordel, ce que j'aime ça.

...

Une pluie chaude sur mon corps me fait ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est pas de l'eau. Ça colle, ça sent le sexe et le plaisir assouvi. Le parfum musqué de Myrrha. Je suis comme elle, non ? Je pleure les séquelles d'un amour profane. Je pleure comme un con, seul, couvert de sperme et les jambes écartées.

Quelque chose dépasse sur le drap. Noir, froid, métallique. Dangereux. Un peu comme toi. L'idée m'arrache un frisson. C'est un flingue, dont le canon est toujours en moi. Je le palpe, caresse la crosse du bout des doigts, peu familier. On me l'a filé au SPK, pour « asseoir ma sécurité ».

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Ils peuvent bien s'exploser mutuellement la gueule, et le monde qu'ils essayent de dominer avec.

Leur sécurité, je l'utilise pour m'envoyer en l'air avec un gramme dans chaque narine. Ça me fatigue leurs histoires de gentils, de Kira, de meilleurs, de devoir civique, de vertu morale.

Moi j'ai déjà donné. Mon corps, ma volonté, ma vertu. Tout t'appartient, Mello. Avoue que ça te plaisait. Mais maintenant que tu t'es barré, je me retrouve sans rien.

...

C'est épuisant d'attendre. J'aimerais bien servir, encore. Te servir. Tu m'as piraté, infiltré jusqu'au plus profond de mes circuits, pour me laisser en rade.

J'aurais préféré que tu me déconnectes. Crever pour toi, le pied. Mais faut croire que j'ai pas assez prié : la mort apporte moins à ton ego qu'un sacrifice perpétuel.

J'esquisse un geste, et l'arme se glisse un peu plus en moi, le chien frotte contre le drap et s'enclenche. Plus de sécurité. Un saut sans filet.

C'est excitant de prendre la mort pour un sex-toy. Je la fait aller et venir entre mes fesses comme un simple objet de stupre et ça me fait bander, le pire, ça me rappelle le noir et la dureté qui t'habitent. Le métal se réchauffe au contact de ma peau et m'arrache un sourire. Celui-là aussi fait mal.

J'empalme un peu mieux l'objet, le doigt sur la gâchette. Danger, sécurité, il est facile de passer de l'un à l'autre. Comme si cette menace me rendait une once de pouvoir sur moi-même. Mais c'est un peu tard, non ? Plus que toute autre chose, tu as été mon naufrage, Mello.

Je suis un programme défaillant.

Mello...

...

Pourquoi ton nom résonne-t-il dans le vide ?

Je voudrais me réparer, et continuer à avancer. Réparer tout, jusqu'à ton départ. Réparer la douleur et la mélancolie. Réparer la colère et l'attente. Réparer le néant. Réparer le silence.

Dis, Mello... tu crois que ce qui reste de moi est réparable ?

Je veux jouer. Avec toi, la vie, la mort, l'amour, je veux jouer et finir la partie rien qu'une fois.

Et tout recommencer.

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. De t'attendre. Tu me pardonneras, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mauvais dieux pardonnent toujours. Et tout ira bien. Toi et moi. Un. Deux. Trois.

Et trois

Deux

Un

Reboot.

* * *

**Je me fais la réflexion suivante : je tue très souvent les personnages que je mets en scène. Peut être une forme pervertie d'affection ? Mais pousser ses réflexions à l'extrême laisse rarement d'autres échappatoires.**

**C'était un mélange de rêves déchus et de la fin d'une attente. C'était brut, c'était crû. C'était Matt, s'il s'était permis une once de fragilité. Le Matt qu'il aurait été dans ma réalité.**

**Commentaire ?**

_**Kyouki**_

PS : désolée Greengrin, je continue à vouloir compulsivement rajouter un D dans ton nom. T'as raison, Greed et son cake aux herbes si particulières ont parasité mon esprit XD


End file.
